As is known, interest in playing the games of pool and billiards is widespread and ever increasing. In order to achieve optimal playing ability, however, it is important that one of the player's hands assumes variously defined professional bridge forms, identified as an open bridge, a closed bridge and an elevated bridge useful for completing an over a ball shot.
Until the presentation of the invention herein, conformity in achieving the preceding bridges was mostly unsuccessful and, thus, reflected on the player's ability.